


An Unexpected Companion

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acquired Pet, Cat, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Horde Prime has feelings, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story of how Horde Prime acquires a pet that gives him the feels.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story of how Horde Prime meets a cat that makes his heart melt. He is a heartless bastard who has never experienced affection of any sort until he comes across a furry baby. 
> 
> This is all just some crack, so please don't take it too seriously, I just needed to get it out of my system. 
> 
> WARNING: very minor descriptions of violence towards animals, mainly kicking and suffocating.

The emperor stands tall on the edge of the cliff, arms gracefully folded behind his back. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he stares into the misty horizon. Bodies litter the bloody fields, only his brave brothers' outlines float like ghosts between the dead. Two eyes close as he inhales the sweet, musky, scent of yet another victory. He doesn’t usually get his hands dirty with battles, but he had to come and see this for himself. These heathens foolishly resisted his gracious offer of freedom, and they got exactly what they deserved. Death. He made sure to wipe out any trace of their unholy existence.

He sighs. Some just cannot be saved. What a shame these parasites destroyed the only world that sustained them. Now he cannot even use the planet’s natural resources to his advantage. _Oh well_. The only option left is to shatter the useless mudball into pieces.

A signal is sent to his troops as he stretches his neck, preparing to resume his rightful place on the Velvet Glove. He lifts his wrist but a peculiar weight at his foot intercepts. He looks down and the perfectly smooth features on his face wrinkle with horror.

An earthling. Some four-legged feline peeking its head under his tabard. An unlucky survivor of his wrath. His eyes narrow in disgust. The ghastly thing contently weaves its filthy body between his legs, leaving dusty paw marks on his perfectly polished steel boots. Poor, primitive creature, it will soon join the rest of its brothers and sisters. Prime grins as he kicks it off his boot and watches it tumble to the cliff’s edge. He moves to finish the job, but a pained growl is the only thing that resonates down the sides of the valley.

Prime glares at the furry thing desperately clinging for its life, sharp claws ploughed in to his calf .

“HOW. DARE. YOU.” He snarls and wrenches it off him. He lets its feeble body hang in the air as he peers down at his bloodied leg. The abomination will get what it deserves. He will snap its fragile head off for daring to rub its unworthy filth against his divinity.

He reaches for its neck, squeezing so tight he can feel it’s desperate gasps for air around his fingers. He should finish the job, end its misery for good. That’s what those who disrespect him get. But his hand stays frozen in place; he cannot force it to go tighter.

The emperor uncomfortably shrugs his shoulders. A fuzzy warmth. Creeping up the longer he stares into the creature’s pale green eyes. They glisten with pure supplication. Big and bright, like nebulae dust in the dark void of pace. He loses himself in them. The grip of his hand on its throat loosens and he moves it to soothe the fluttering pressure in his chest. He realises it’s not there anymore; that desire to cleanse the universe of lowlifes like this one. Something much more fervorous resurfaces and his ears flush green with embarrassment.

He swallows hard. It’s so awfully pleasant its unnerving.

“ _Pathetic_ ” He spits. The beast must be contaminating him with something, distorting the chemical balance of his carefully cloned body. Now he has to find a suitable replacement. What a mistake it was to ever leave the sterile quarters of his ship.

He’s better off not touching it any longer, it will suffocate soon enough from the sulphuric emissions of his armada. So, he lets it go and the creature gracefully lands on its four feet on the ground below him. He takes a step back, watching it with trepidation as it transforms into an arabesque figurine. An amusingly pink tongue slides through glossy white fangs and starts cleaning its sensitive body parts.

Prime clears his throat as he tries regain some regal composure. He brushes his claws through his cords as he takes a deep breath. He turns and walks away, leaving this embarrassment for good.

He takes only a few strides before hearing that damned sound. “ _Meow_ ” And he freezes. A tortured expression possesses his face. He _cannot_ bid goodbye to that adorable whisker-edged face. It is a lowlife, a stain of dirt in the sea of his spotless empire. He should hate it for its imperfections, but he doesn’t. It is utterly endearing, giving him something he hasn’t felt in a while: a long-forgotten desire for affection, to be adored and needed without the force of the Hive Mind. Maybe he too can learn; to care. Maybe then _this..._ emptiness inside him will subside.

A euphoric like sensation pulsates through his veins as he approaches and brings the creature closer to his bare chest, cradling it in his hands. He basks in the lush softness of its fur against his cold skin as he shows off his own deadly fangs through a soft smile. It’s an intimate moment he will be sure to pass on to his successors.

A raspy purr emanates from deep within the feline’s body and Prime quickly mimics it. It’s pure bliss, this warmth in his body. He isn’t going to fight it, he decides. He will cherish it for as long as it lasts.

He rubs the tip of its ear between the pads of his fingers as he lovingly admires the incredible similarities between them. In this very moment they're nothing but two tortured souls seeking comfort in each other.

“I guess you will be my most prized possession from this world” He brushes his nose into the crown of its head before teleporting them back home.


End file.
